The present invention generally relates to the field of high pressure pumps suitable for use in devices such as pressure washers and the like that are capable of delivering a fluid from a supply source and discharging it at a greater pressure, and more particularly to apparatus for eliminating undesired pre-load within the bearing assemblies of such pumps.
High pressure washing devices, commonly referred to as pressure washers, deliver a fluid, typically water, under high pressure to a surface to be cleaned, stripped or prepared for other treatment. Pressure washers are produced in a variety of designs and can be used to perform numerous functions in industrial, commercial and home applications. Pressure washers typically include an internal combustion engine or electric motor that drives a pump to which a high pressure spray wand is coupled via a length of hose. Pressure washers may be stationary or portable. Stationary pressure washers are generally used in industrial or commercial applications such as car washes or the like. Portable pressure washers typically include a power/pump unit that can be carried or wheeled from place to place. A source of water, for example, a garden hose, is connected to the pump inlet, and the high pressure hose and spray wand connected to the pump outlet.
Typically, pressure washers utilize a piston pump having one or more reciprocating pistons for delivering liquid under pressure to the high pressure spay wand. Such piston pumps often utilize two or more pistons to provide a generally more continuous spay, higher flow rate, and greater efficiency. Typically, the pistons of such pumps are driven at a high rate of speed placing stress on the bearings within the pump""s shaft and eccentric assemblies. Consequently, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate excessive loading of these bearings to prevent their premature wear and/or failure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to apparatus for capturing a bearing assembly in a device such as a high pressure pump, or the like, so that undesired pre-load within the bearing assembly is substantially reduced or eliminated. In an exemplary embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention is comprised of a fastener for capturing the bearing assembly by securing the bearing assembly to a shaft, such as the shaft of a high pressure pump""s eccentric assembly wherein the shaft is suitable for being coupled to the drive shaft of an engine. A collet is disposed in the bearing assembly around the fastener. The fastener includes a tapered section for at least partially expanding the collet so that the collet engages the bearing assembly capturing the bearing assembly and controlling the amount of pre-load placed thereon.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.